


still into you

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony drabbles [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: She had faced down fire-breathing terrorists, murderous CFOs in metal suits, and Board members from hell. She had yelled at alien gods, Captain America, and Russian assassins. She had even made the director of SHIELD quake in his boots. But she had never been more nervous than she was then, white silk running like water through her fingers.Pepper was about to walk down the aisle, and she was terrified.





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt- "marriage"
> 
> this is literally only fluff because there is so much angst, yall deserve a break
> 
> enjoy!

She had faced down fire-breathing terrorists, murderous CFOs in metal suits, and Board members from hell. She had yelled at alien gods, Captain America, and Russian assassins. She had even made the director of SHIELD quake in his boots. But she had never been more nervous than she was then, white silk running like water through her fingers. 

 

Pepper was about to walk down the aisle, and she was  _ terrified _ .

 

It wasn’t cold feet; she had known for years that Tony was her soulmate, her one and only, the person she couldn’t live without. She wasn’t scared to tie herself to him, the man she loved more than anything else.

 

If she were being honest with herself, she had no idea why she was nervous. The wedding was everything she had wanted. She, of course, had planned it herself, with Tony’s input (she had to veto several red and gold themes. She was marrying  _ Tony _ , after all, not his suits. That didn’t mean that there wasn’t a gauntlet-inspired bracelet and her shrapnel necklace securely in place, though. She wasn’t that mean). It was the perfect mix of classy and fun for both her and Tony. Even her dress was perfect; a masterpiece of silk and lace that she had fallen in love with at first sight. Everything was  _ perfect _ .

 

So why was she freaking out?   
  


She paced helplessly around the room, desperately trying not to run her hands through her styled hair like she did when she was stressed. Her nerves just wouldn’t settle, no matter how many calming breaths she took. 

 

“Pep?” she heard Tony’s voice on the other side of the door. “How are you doing, honey?”

 

‘Fine,” she choked out. “Just… doing my hair.”

 

Pepper could practically feel Tony’s disbelief. “FRIDAY’s monitoring your vitals,” he said calmly. “She says you’re showing signs of escalating anxiety.”

 

“FRIDAY is a tattletale,” Pepper grumbled, walking over to the door. “You can’t come in.”

 

“Cold feet already?” Tony teased, but years of practice had her hearing the undercurrent of insecurity. 

 

“No, idiot,” she said. “It’s bad luck for you to see me in my wedding dress before the wedding.”

 

“Technically, the wedding started twenty minutes ago,” he said. “I have Peter delivering some truly terrible improv comedy with DUM-E to stall.”

 

Pepper cursed loudly. “I’m not ready yet,” she said lamely.

 

“Pep, you could walk down that aisle in pajamas with a bedhead and I’d still marry you, you know that,” said Tony. “What’s the real problem?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. 

 

Tony was silent for a minute. “I’m coming in,” he decided. “My eyes are closed, don’t worry.”

 

Her nerves settled when she saw Tony, eyes squeezed shut, looking handsome in his tailored suit. He didn’t look mad, or sad, or anything but fondly amused. Even with his eyes closed, it was clear in the subtle twist of his lips.

 

“I love you,” she said, drawing him into a hug. “And I don’t know why I’m freaking out. I want to get married. I want to marry  _ you _ . I just…”

 

“I get it,” Tony said, stroking her hair lightly. “You don’t have to say it, I know.”

 

“I want to get married,” she repeated. 

 

“So let’s,” Tony shrugged. “We can blow off the ceremony, go to a courthouse somewhere. We have the suits, we can be across the country in an hour and no one can stop us.”

 

Pepper had to admit, the idea sounded wonderful. Still, she protested. “We can’t just elope. Everyone’s expecting us.”

 

“Everyone’s not getting married, so they have no say,” Tony said wisely. “This is between you and me, Miss Potts. So what do  _ you  _ want to do?”

 

“I don’t want to ruin our wedding,” she whispered. “You’ve been so excited for so long.”

 

“Because of  _ you _ , Pepper pot, not the ceremony.”

 

“Where’s my suit?” she asked, closing her eyes against the onslaught of tears. She didn’t know what she did to deserve Tony, some days.

 

Tony’s smile was blindingly bright. “I’ll bring it over,” he promised. “You change out of that dress. Even without looking, I don’t think it’ll fit in the suit.”

 

“You can look,” she offered. “It might be the only time you’ll see it.”

 

Tony cracked open his eyes, taking her in. “Hmm,” he teased. “I think I prefer the pajamas. Especially the ones with the little Iron Man heads, you know the ones?”

 

She smacked him. “Get my suit,” she ordered, rolling her eyes fondly. “I’ll get changed.”

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, darting in for a quick kiss. “I’d marry you anywhere, in anything. I love you.” 

 

He was gone before she could respond. 

 

\---

 

Two hours later, in a courthouse in the middle of nowhere, Oregon, Pepper took hold of Tony’s hands. They were both in their undersuits, disheveled from flight but grinning like maniacs. 

 

“Tony Stark,” she said warmly. “You’re crazy. You’re reckless. You give me heart attacks daily. I have grey hairs from you, and you  _ know  _ I hate those. There’s motor oil on some of my favorite clothing and I think one of our robot children is stealing my makeup with your help. You drive me insane. I have definitely planned your murder at least once.”

 

“This feels like a breakup speech,” Tony deadpanned. “I thought vows were supposed to be nice?”

 

“And yet, I love you so much that I think my heart will explode with it sometimes,” she continued softer than before. “I love everything about you. You’re brave and kind and generous. You’re both the smartest man I’ve ever met and the dumbest idiot who’s ever lived. You've always had my back, even if I do wish you’d show up at meetings more often.” She broke off and smiled. “You make me a better person. You inspire me every single day. I love you, Tony Stark. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much.”

 

Her eyes were wet with happy tears as she watched her soon-to-be husband’s throat work. 

 

“Pep,” he said finally. “Pepper Potts, light of my life, I hate to say it, but I definitely have better taste than you. Because you chose  _ me _ , but I chose  _ you _ . You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I knew it when you burst into my office with pepper spray to yell about my math and I know it now. I trust you with my life, with my heart, and with the last eight digits of my social security number. You’ve never let me down. You’ve been by my side for so long, I don’t know what I’d do without you. It’s always you, Pep, and it always will be. I love you more than anything. If I don’t tell you that every day for the rest of our lives, assume I’ve been replaced by a Skrull, because I will never stop loving you.”

 

The officiant cleared his throat, sounding a bit teary. “Do you, Virginia Potts, take Anthony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

Pepper met Tony’s eyes. “I do,” she breathed.

 

“And do you, Anthony Stark, take Virginia Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

Tony didn’t even hesitate. “I do.”

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” he said. “You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Tony’s lips on hers felt like coming home.

 

\---

 

They held a reception, just for the two of them, in a hotel room in Oregon. Later, they’d answer questions, they’d throw a real party like they planned, with their friends and family and everyone else. But for now, they curled up together and watched the sun play off of their rings, the room silent but for their breaths. And that was enough for Pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> my pepperony wedding headcanons:  
> \- dum-e is the flower girl. they tried to get him to be the ring bearer, but he kept running off with the rings  
> \- rhodey is obviously tonys best man  
> \- peter is the ring bearer  
> \- nobody knows what harley is doing but hes doing something  
> \- happy walks pepper down the aisle, like a proper bodyguard
> 
> ill probably write another version of this later with all of these, so stay tuned!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day :)


End file.
